A way to your heart
by melliehel
Summary: It's a Silvadow story , it's around some days before the party and a day or so after  one sided sonadow
1. Monday

Silver's POV

"Hello there Silver ,

you're invited to my party this Saturday ...

Short notice I know , I got Rouge on me for it.

Make it , Or I'll make you to come here !

Greetings ,

Knuckles"

I blinked , as I had read the invitation .

"That sure was .. nice.."

I threw myself on my couch and lifted my feet up "A party , eh"

Watching out of the window I saw the nice weather outside ,

wondering why the heck I was here in my house not moving my ass out there.

"hmm"

Jumping from the couch I did walk outside to my garden.

Inhaling the fresh air from the outside world.

Man if everyday would be this sunny and delightful ...

I really do wonder why I actually stayed here .. instead of going back to the future ..

I do know one presence of an ebony hedgehog struck my mind time by time.

But that hasn't anything to do with it !

Everybody is happy here , I just didn't want to go back , because I made friends ...

They even ask me for an party , as if that would've ever happen in the future .

"AAAAAAH" letting it all out I let myself fall to the ground and lay my hands behind my head.

Really now .. it's time to relax ..

"why is it all so confusing ?"

And all that ... by doing nothing ...

Just blame it all on the Eggman ..

I stared at the clouds for moments before I closed my eyes.

One hour or so later I woke up .

I actually slept here in my garden on the ground.

Starting to feel some pain rise to my back , I stood up and walked into my living room.

"Have to make myself some food , I'm starving"

I made myself a sandwich and took off to my front yard .

Flopping myself on a neat chair right before my house.

Watching some birds fly by , and Sonic chased by Shadow.

Wait a minute Sonic chased by Shadow ?

I don't want him to chase after him …

Suddenly I felt a sadness coming over me .

I held my head low as I heard them come by again.

"Hey there Silver , how ya doing buddy ?"

Why did he have to do that … why did he stop … why not …

"As if stopping here to chitchat is going to stop me , blue one !"

I actually felt that my heart skipped a beat.

"Of course you're one to talk"

I finally jerked my head up , red in the face .

But I let my anger go , as soon as I stared at Shadow standing next to Sonic.

"Oh I'm fine Sonic , couldn't be better."

"Great!"

"So why were you chasing each other ?"

"I snatched something good from Shadow" A wide grin appeared on the blue hero's face.

"Something good , as in what ?"

"Dear Shads here is some romantic poet , and I snatched a poem from him."

I watched as shadow narrowed his eyes and looked the other way with a light blush on his face.

"Really now , Shadow never thought you'd be a poet? "

"I am not ! No one has prove of it ! "

"Well this proves otherwise dear friend" Sonic said happily waving the paper .

"STOP THAT!" I snatched the poem from Sonic and held it firmly in my hand.

"Now , would you two stop acting like two little kids , and BEHAVE ?"

Sonic and Shadow's faces went to an frightened expression , for they never heard Silver angry before over such an little thing as an poem.

"Could you hand it over , Silver?"

"No Shadow I can't it's plastered to my hand now" I said this with sarcasm in my voice.

"Wow … new partner to get your mood on , Shads"

"Zip it Hedgehog " He glared at Sonic and then at me and hoovered away from us.

We stood there for a few minutes not saying a word , until the sapphire one broke the silence

"Wow Silver , how'd ya do that ? It takes me ages to lose him"

"I just said what came to my mind , if you got any problems with that you can just go ,

like Shadow did."

"I've got no problems with you Silver , but what's up ? Something wrong ?"

I could've said that he was the one thing that was bothering me , but that would be stupid to say.

"I'm just in a bad mood , something struck my mind this morning in the garden end it haven't left me ever since."

"If it's bothering you , Sonic the Hedgehog can help you out !" he said this with his casual grin.

"This time Sonic , I don't think you can help … I think you have to stay away from it , from me."

From Shadow...

"Aw why so negative ? Silver … Silver ?"

I turned away from him , as I walked inside my home I said : "As I said , you'd better be out of this … I can handle this on my own."

I left the blue hero a gaping me in front of my door step.


	2. Monday night

At last it turned dark , I went upstairs and made my way to my bedroom.

Once done for the night , I sat down by my desk and picked my diary out of the drawer.

"Let's see where's my pen ?" I looked around for the darn thing , but found nothing.

"Oh come on , where do they go …why can't I just lay them on one place ? .."

After 15 minutes of searching for a pen I found one !

I actually did a little dance ,

I was happy that I was all alone here otherwise they would've laughed at me.

Once settled again , I wrote in my diary.

"Dear diary ,

This day was such an bad one ….

I can't believe I just left Sonic there , he's a friend I shouldn't have fallen out to him like that .

As if he can do something about him being chased by Shadow …

I just wanted to be Sonic that very moment …

As for the rest of the day I kept thinking about what to do ,when I'll see them both again.

That's just one way to waste my day , when it was so beautiful and sunny outside , never will that happen again.

Something way different happened … I was called by Amy , if I could go on a dinner with her tomorrow .

I felt uneasy saying no , so I just said yes , wondering why she asked me and not Sonic.

After my yes-saying she just kept on talking and talking to me , I don't hate it when she does that it's kind of nice to know someone wants to call you now and then , just because they missed you.

But after a while it became annoying , I said that I had to eat because I hadn't eaten for the day ,

I hate to lie , but I can't say that someone is annoying.

She said her goodbye and hung up.

Guess what , eh now I have a date with Amy Rose …

Does she like me , or just as a friend ?

I hope the second , for I want someone else … and I don't want to lose her … she's one of the closest to me.

Ah well , I hope we'll all end up happy at the end anyway.

As for now , I don't have anything important to write any more , so good night wishes ..._ to you._"

Closing my diary I lay it down in my drawer again , and remembered to put my pen there also.

"Gotcha pen ! No escaping possible for you any more."

Getting up I turned of the lights and let myself fall in my bed , covering myself in my bedsheets

and lay my head down on the soft pillows.

Giving one last glance at the stars outside , I closed my eyes,

I dreamt away and thought about the stars , and how _he_ would look in the night light.

A few hours later

I kept running for dear life , how did I get stuck here , why am I here , what is here ?

Now stopping to get a clear view of where I am , I got hit by a sudden falling rock.

Damn dreams ...

Shooting up I grabbed my head and let out a painful moan.

"Headache" Looking around searching for how late it would be my alarm clock said 03:23.

"Why does this happen at his hour ?" I got angry with my system as I walked downstairs to get a aspirin for my head ache.

Washing the bitter tasting thing down I cleaned my cup , and set it back down where it belonged.

"Nightly adventures with headaches … you've got to be kidding me"

I yet again settled myself down in my bed and stared out of my window.

"Yet another night , with problems …. why can't I sleep ?"


End file.
